


Les Sexcapades de Sophie

by Clarounette



Series: Tristan et Sophie, ou l'amour au quotidien [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Nuit du Lemon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 jours dans la vie de couple d'une fille un peu rondelette mais sûre d'elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Sexcapades de Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le challenge La Nuit du Lemon organisé par la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/).

_Lundi 23 juillet_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd’hui, je suis rentrée tard du travail. Tristan était déjà à la maison, et il avait commencé à faire à manger…_

 

« Chéri, je suis rentrée ! »

Sophie jeta sa mallette au pied du porte-manteau avant d’accrocher sa veste. Éreintée, elle traîna des pieds jusqu’à la cuisine où elle avait entendu du bruit.

 

Tristan leva les yeux de sa planche à découper quand elle pénétra dans la pièce et lui sourit. Derrière ses lunettes cerclées d’écaille, ses grands yeux verts détaillèrent la silhouette de Sophie, délicieusement moulée dans son tailleur brun. De fines rayures blanches soulignaient ses amples hanches et son opulente poitrine. Il rougit avant de reporter son attention sur les fraises qu’il équeutait consciencieusement avant de les placer dans un saladier.

 

Derrière lui, un simple ragoût mijotait doucement, répandant son fumet dans la cuisine. Le parfum suave de la sauce taquina les narines de Sophie, dont le ventre se mit à gronder subitement.

« Merci de faire la cuisine, mon amour. » Elle retira prestement ses chaussures qu’elle jeta derrière elle au hasard. « Je suis crevée, c’était la merde au boulot. »

Se laissant submerger par les rancœurs et les frustrations de la journée, elle haussa la voix pour en raconter les péripéties sur un ton énervé.

 

Tristan avait l’habitude de ses coups de colère, et savait comment les calmer.

Il prit une des fraises qu’il avait préparées et la glissa dans la bouche de Sophie, qui se tût dans l’instant.

Rouge et pulpeuse, la fraise reposa un instant entre les lèvres charnues de Sophie avant de disparaître derrière la barrière de ses dents blanches, accompagnée d’un gémissement de plaisir. Tristan ne pouvait détacher son regard. Il avala péniblement, tentant désespérément de cacher son érection naissante en se glissant derrière la table de la cuisine.

 

Mais la manœuvre n’avait pas échappé à Sophie, qui se rapprocha ostensiblement de Tristan, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux gris.

Le jeune homme, pris de panique, bafouilla : « On ne va pas tarder à passer à table. Le ragoût est prêt. »

Mais Sophie ne comptait pas se laisser distraire de son objectif. Elle répondit : « Je crois que je vais directement passer au dessert. » Et, d’un mouvement vif et fluide, elle rejoignit Tristan et étouffa toute protestation en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. La fatigue l’avait abandonnée, et les pensées les plus sensuelles tournoyaient dans sa tête. Il y en avait une, en particulier, qui chatouillait sa libido.

 

Sa bouche toujours attachée à celle de Tristan, la visitant religieusement d’une langue exploratrice, Sophie colla ses formes généreuses au corps mince et élancé de son compagnon. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que le visage de Tristan était écarlate, sa pudeur naturelle dérangée par tant de fougue, mais également terriblement excité. Alors elle les gardait fermés, se délectant de vivre leur étreinte par le biais seul de ses mains qui parcouraient le torse de son homme.

Elle sentait contre son ventre son ardeur grandissante. Elle n’avait qu’une envie : y poser ses lèvres qui, quelques instants plus tôt, s’étaient refermées sur un autre fruit, tout aussi appétissant.

 

Elle le déshabilla prestement, faisant courir ses mains sur la peau pâle de Tristan, qui frissonnait déjà sous ses doigts téméraires. Le dos contre la table de la cuisine, appuyé sur celle-ci de peur de perdre l’équilibre, le jeune homme la regardait, des braises rougeoyantes dans ses yeux écarquillés.

Elle se mit à genoux et leva une derrière fois le regard sur le visage enflammé de Tristan avant de saisir son sexe d’une main délicate et d’y déposer un baiser. Le soupir qu’il poussa à cet instant encouragea Sophie à poursuivre ses outrages. Une langue curieuse rejoignit bientôt sa bouche gourmande, goûtant, caressant la peau fragile de sa virilité.

Quand les gémissements de Tristan se mêlèrent en une excitante mélopée, elle le prit tout entier dans sa bouche et se régala de la longue plainte qu’il émit. Elle ne cessa ses va-et-vient déterminés que quand un flot amer et chaud se déversa dans sa gorge. Pas un son n’avait quitté la bouche de Tristan, mais son visage exprimait une extase infinie.

 

_…et donc nous avons mangé froid. Mais les fraises étaient bonnes. La prochaine fois, je le laisserai peut-être tranquille pendant qu’il fait la cuisine._

 

*****

 

_Mardi 24 juillet_

_Cher journal,_

_Tristan est un amour. Quand il est rentré du boulot, j’avais une migraine de tous les diables. Alors il a voulu s’occuper de moi…_

 

Sa tête allait exploser, elle en était sûre. Les mains fraîches de Tristan contre ses tempes étaient agréables, mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour calmer sa migraine. Elle le fit savoir avec un grognement.

« Attends-moi là, j’ai une idée, » lui susurra-t-il tendrement. Quand ses maux de tête la reprenaient, il faisait toujours attention à garder le volume de sa voix le plus bas possible, et à éviter tout bruit dans la maison.

Elle le regarda quitter la pièce, puis ferma les yeux. La lumière tamisée du salon étaient suffisante pour créer des élancements douloureux derrière ses paupières.

Quand il revint, il affichait un sourire satisfait. Il lui prit la main et, sans mouvement brusque, il la conduisit dans le couloir. Des sons étouffés lui parvenaient de la salle de bain. Elle réalisa bien vite que c’était là qu’il la menait.

 

La porte ouverte, les sons se précisèrent : le lecteur de CD déversait une douce musique, assez basse pour qu’elle n’aggrave pas sa migraine. L’effet était apaisant, c’était parfait.

Tristan tira le rideau de douche et dévoila le bain tiède qu’il lui avait fait couler. Il n’y avait ajouté aucun produit parfumé, les odeurs entêtantes risquant d’ajouter à son mal-être.

Tristan était vraiment le plus prévenant des compagnons et, en cet instant, l’idée même était un baume supplémentaire sur sa douleur.

 

Il l’aida à se dévêtir et à se glisser dans la baignoire. La douce température de l’eau la détendit immédiatement. Comme si un des robinets qui déversait ses tortures dans son crâne avait soudain été coupé, la douleur faiblit. Elle plongea la tête dans le bain et, quand elle ressortit, la migraine était beaucoup moins intense.

Elle se tourna vers Tristan et le remercia.

 

Mais le jeune homme voyait bien que ce n’était pas encore assez. La douleur avait jeté un voile sur les prunelles grises de Sophie, et le bain n’avait pas suffit à le lever. Une idée germa.

Il s’accroupit à côté de la baignoire et reprit le massage des tempes qu’il avait commencé dans le salon. Sophie soupira d’aise.

Il fit alors glisser ses mains jusqu’à ses épaules, malaxant la peau douce et souple de la jeune femme. Elle devint molle sous ses doigts, s’enfonçant un peu plus dans l’eau en gémissant.

Mais Tristan n’avait pas atteint son objectif. Sa main droite descendit jusqu’à sa poitrine et caressa la chair chaude et palpitante de son sein. Du bout du pouce, il taquinait son téton.

Sa main gauche poursuivit son voyage, naviguant sur la peau nacrée de Sophie. Elle s’attarda sur la rondeur ample de son ventre, puis plongea dans les abysses de son entrejambe.

 

Sophie était trop détendue pour réagir réellement, et un simple gémissement s’échappa de ses lèvres entr’ouvertes. Instinctivement, ses larges cuisses s’écartèrent, accueillant généreusement les doigts inquisiteurs de Tristan qui exploraient son intimité. L’humidité qui y naissait n’était plus seulement due à l’eau du bain. Son plaisir s’écoulait, invisible, dans la baignoire.

Au fur et à mesure que des spasmes secouaient son bas-ventre, la pression derrière son front diminuait, jusqu’à n’être plus qu’une simple sensation de malaise. Toutes ses fibres nerveuses étaient tournées vers son sexe, s’abreuvant à loisir des vagues de plaisir qui la submergeaient.

La tension montait dans ses entrailles et risquait à tout moment de la faire basculer dans l’extase.

 

Tristan buvait les plaintes de Sophie comme un fin nectar, vibrant du plaisir qu’il offrait à sa compagne et oubliant ses propres besoins.

Ses mains s’activèrent. Tristan s’acharnait à pousser Sophie un peu plus loin, à l’affût de ce moment indéfinissable où tout son corps se tendrait avant de retomber mollement dans l’eau.

Là, maintenant. Sophie poussa une longue plainte, mais il n’arrêta pas ses caresses, l’accompagnant dans sa petite mort du bout des doigts.

Elle ferma les yeux, enfin relaxée, la migraine un lointain souvenir.

 

_…Quand je suis enfin sortie de la baignoire, l’eau était froide. Vraiment, Tristan est un amour._

 

*****

 

_Mercredi 25 juillet_

_Cher journal,_

_La nuit était particulièrement douce, ce soir, alors nous nous sommes installés dans le jardin, après manger, pour regarder les étoiles et discuter…_

 

« Non, vraiment, je ne suis pas d’accord ! » affirma Sophie avec un soupçon de colère.

« On ne peut pas discuter avec toi, de toute façon, » répliqua Tristan, qui s’enferma dans un mutisme réprobateur.

Sur leurs chaises en plastique, ils scrutaient l’obscurité, mâchonnant leurs rancœurs.

 

Tristan observait du coin de l’œil la mine boudeuse de Sophie. Il détestait la voir dans cet état, même quand elle en était responsable. Ses lèvres délicieusement ourlées étaient bien plus jolies étirées sur un sourire.

Il savait comment changer l’humeur de Sophie, mais il devait choisir le bon moment. Trop tôt, elle risquait de manifester sa colère bien plus violemment. Trop tard, il serait bon pour se réveiller aux côtés d’une mine tout aussi renfrognée et de ne pas pouvoir se réconcilier avant le lendemain soir. Tout se jouait au niveau des gestes. En observant bien, Tristan était capable de déterminer le bon moment pour agir.

En attendant, il regardait patiemment les étoiles.

 

Sophie esquissa le premier geste d’apaisement : ses lèvres se relâchèrent en un rictus irrité, mais ce n’était plus la moue qu’elle avait arborée après leur dispute.

Bientôt, ce sont ses bras qui se détendirent. Elle les décroisa, libérant par la même occasion sa voluptueuse poitrine qu’ils avaient tenue prisonnière. Il s’autorisa un instant de contemplation, admirant leur doux balancement au rythme de sa respiration.

Quand ses traits se relâchèrent enfin, il sut que le moment était arrivé. Il se leva silencieusement de sa chaise, même si les précautions étaient inutiles : Sophie ruminait tellement fort sa colère qu’elle était incapable d’entendre ce qui se passait autour d’elle, perdue dans ses pensées sombres.

 

Elle ne s’aperçut de sa présence que quand il fut debout devant elle. Il se pencha alors doucement au-dessus d’elle, prenant appui sur le dossier de la chaise, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Quand elle sourit, il comprit que la paix était conclue.

Mais il n’avait pas encore déposé les armes. Ce qu’il fit en s’agenouillant devant elle.

Il glissa ses mains sous sa jupe et en remonta la couture jusqu’à sa croupe généreuse sur laquelle il passa les paumes. Il malaxa la chair tendre et souple, se réjouissant de pouvoir y enfoncer les doigts.

Il plongea son visage entre les cuisses rebondies de Sophie. Humant le parfum de sa féminité, il frotta sa joue contre sa peau douce. Puis il y posa sa bouche et fit courir ses lèvres sur ces jambes divines. Les dents les y rejoignirent, faisant naître des grognements de la bouche de Sophie, qui manifestement appréciait l’attention.

D’une main malhabile mais passionnée, il retira sa culotte, qu’il jeta au loin, et colla sa bouche sur son intimité.

 

Les mains de Sophie s’agrippèrent fermement dans ses cheveux. Il étouffa un râle de plaisir et ne put s’empêcher de plonger une main dans son pantalon, soulageant un peu la tension qui s’accumulait dans son entrejambe.

D’une langue aventureuse, il découvrait les paysages vallonnés de son sexe avide. Il léchait, mordillait, suçait, écoutant avec attention les réactions de sa compagne et répétait ce qui déchaînait en elle la passion.

Sa main gauche s’activait, recherchant le plaisir dans de violents mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe engorgé.

Soudain, Sophie se tendit, exprimant son extase dans une longue plainte qui déchira la nuit, hurlant son plaisir aux étoiles.

Impassibles, elles restèrent de marbre quand Tristan atteignit l’orgasme à son tour.

 

_… Je pense que les étoiles sont frigides, chez journal. Je ne vois pas d’autre explication._

 

*****

 

_Jeudi 26 juillet_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd’hui, Tristan était malade. Il a obtenu sa journée. Mais comme tu sais, il adore son travail. Alors comme il allait mieux en début d’après-midi, il est allé travailler un peu dans le bureau. C’est là que je l’ai trouvé en rentrant…_

 

« Tu es vraiment pas croyable, tu sais ? »

Quand elle l’avait quitté le matin, Tristan était au trente-sixième dessous, déversant tripes et boyaux dans la pauvre cuvette des toilettes qui n’avait rien demandé. Sophie avait même proposé de rester à la maison pour s’occuper de lui, mais il avait refusé.

Pourtant, au retour du déjeuner, elle avait trouvé un message de Tristan lui signalant qu’il se sentait mieux et qu’il allait préparer les prochaines réunions jusqu’au retour de Sophie. Un vrai accroc au travail, son homme.

 

Il était là, assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, dans la petite pièce, à côté de la chambre, qui leur servait de bureau. Son visage était moins pâle qu’au matin, mais Sophie ne pouvait ignorer ses traits tirés et les lourdes cernes sous ses yeux fatigués. Il fallait absolument qu’il arrête de travailler et qu’il se repose, mais cela n’allait pas être évident de le convaincre.

Elle allait devoir employer les grands moyens.

 

Il se tourna enfin vers elle plus de trois secondes, abandonnant les feuillets de notes sur lesquels il travaillait. Il lui sourit faiblement. Il semblait si maladif que ses lunettes, d’habitude si seyantes, lui mangeaient le visage. Et pourtant, il n’envisageait pas un instant de se reposer.

« Je peux pas me permettre de louper une journée, » lui répondit-il avec du retard.

Il pouvait, mais sa conscience professionnelle exacerbée lui refusait de penser à cette éventualité.

 

Sophie le prit tendrement dans ses bras, passant la main dans son dos depuis la ceinture élastique de son pyjama jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux.

Le corps tout entier de Tristan s’avachit sous l’effet conjugué de la fatigue et du réconfort prodigué par sa compagne. Si les vomissements du matin n’étaient plus qu’un lointain souvenir, ils avaient su entamer sérieusement son énergie, et il rêvait d’une tasse de lait chaud et d’une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ce qu’il ne s’autoriserait jamais, pas à cette heure-ci. Pas avec un travail inachevé qui l’attendait sur le bureau.

Mais le temps d’un instant, il voulait savourer la chaleur d’une étreinte de Sophie, lové contre son ample poitrine.

 

Sophie avait d’autres idées. Elle changea peu à peu ses caresses ; de tendres et affectueuses, elles devinrent bientôt passionnées et sensuelles.

Ses mains s’insinuaient sous les vêtements, s’attardaient sur les zones sensibles qu’elles connaissaient si bien – le repli d’un coude, le haut de la nuque, un téton intrigué.

Sophie sentait que ses gestes ne laissaient pas Tristan de marbre. Dans son cou, le souffle chaud de son compagnon rythmait ses caresses, court et rapide à un moment, s’échappant en une longue exhalaison à un autre. Les mains de celui-ci s’accrochaient à son cou comme celles d’un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il ne fut bientôt qu’une masse tremblotante, priant Sophie silencieusement de ne pas le laisser dans cet état-là.

La jeune femme désirait plus que tout abréger ses souffrances.

 

Elle les déshabilla tous les deux, les laissant nus dans ce grand fauteuil de cuir. Car elle n’avait pas plus tôt retiré ses vêtements qu’elle s’était assise sur les genoux de Tristan, réduisant à néant l’espace qui les séparait.

Elle lui dévorait maintenant le visage, son intense excitation s’écoulant entre ses cuisses sur le précieux textile. Tristan n’avait pas moins d’ardeur, plongeant son érection dans les replis du ventre rebondi de sa compagne.

Mais cela n’était toujours pas suffisant. Ce soir, de simples attouchements ne suffiraient pas à assouvir leurs désirs.

 

Prenant appui sur le dossier du fauteuil, Sophie redressa son bassin et, d’un lent mouvement descendant, s’empala sur le sexe fièrement dressé de Tristan. Ils s’immobilisèrent un moment, profitant du plaisir extrême, qui d’avoir l’homme qu’elle aimait au plus profond d’elle-même, qui de se noyer dans la chaleur de sa compagne. Puis ils reprirent leurs activités avec une ardeur renouvelée.

Sophie chevauchait Tristan, fougueuse amazone sur son fier destrier, bravant tempêtes et obstacles pour atteindre enfin le nirvana. Elle en était si proche, elle le frôlait du bout des doigts. Elle sentait la frustration monter, telle la sève dans les branches d’une belle plante.

Tristan comprit son désarroi, et lui fit franchir la dernière ligne d’une caresse du pouce.

Elle se tendit sous l’effet de l’extase, enserrant dans ses entrailles le membre tressaillant de Tristan, qui se déversa en elle en grognant.

 

Quand elle se releva enfin et rassembla leurs affaires, Tristan était groggy, leur étreinte passionnée ayant épuisé ses dernières forces.

« Tu vas aller te reposer un peu, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Elle lui prit le bras et le conduisit à la chambre, éteignant la lumière du bureau avant d’en sortir.

 

_… Il dort comme un bébé. Je me sens l’âme d’une infirmière._

 

*****

 

_Vendredi 27 juillet_

_Cher journal,_

_Comme on ne travaille ni l’un ni l’autre demain, on s’est dit qu’on allait se faire une soirée film. Mais bien entendu, ça ne s’est pas passé comme prévu…_

 

Le fait d’être assis côte à côte, dans l’obscurité, devant un film, leur rappelait vaguement leurs premiers rendez-vous.

Ils étaient jeunes, les activités disponibles étaient en nombre réduit du fait de leurs finances. Alors c’était souvent fast-food et ciné. Et comme en plus, ils ne pouvaient aller ni chez l’un ni chez l’autre pour développer leur relation, les ténèbres de la salle de cinéma étaient souvent un bon moyen de découvrir le corps de l’autre à peu de risques.

Cela avait rarement été au-delà des caresses, mais c’était déjà bien agréable.

 

Dans leur canapé, cette fois-ci, et devant un écran plasma, la situation était différente, mais l’excitation restait la même.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Sophie et Tristan se retrouvent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, leurs bouches scellées dans un langoureux baiser. Leurs mains se parcouraient, s’exploraient, redécouvrant, même dix ans après, les paysages de leurs corps.

Tristan plongeait ses doigts dans les sillons voluptueux de sa belle, pétrissant ses chairs douces et souples entre ses doigts avides. L’opulente poitrine de Sophie se soulevait, pressant avec insistance contre son propre torse, et ils partageaient, pendant une fraction de seconde, leur respiration.

 

Sophie glissait ses paumes sur les muscles fins et lisses de Tristan. Mais sa destination était tout autre. Ses mains furent bientôt sur la ceinture de Tristan, tirant sur le cuir afin de le déloger, avant de s’attaquer au pantalon lui-même.

Ils étaient déjà déshabillés que leurs bouches ne s’étaient pas encore séparées.

D’une main insistante, Tristan fit glisser Sophie sur la table basse en bois laqué, sur laquelle il la coucha délicatement. La surface brillante reflétait leur image comme un miroir.

 

La jeune femme allongée les jambes largement écartées, Tristan s’agenouilla devant la table et se glissa entre ses cuisses. D’un coup de rein énergique, il la pénétra. Son intimité était chaude et humide, et l’accueillait avec plaisir, si les plaintes de Sophie étaient une indication.

Il hésita un instant avant de renouveler son coup de boutoir, se délectant du bruit obscène que leurs chairs faisaient en se rencontrant violemment.

Tristan saisit alors les cuisses volumineuses de Sophie et les enroula autour de son cou. L’angle nouveau lui fit fouiller plus profondément les entrailles de sa compagne. Celle-ci ne pouvait contenir ses gémissements, accompagnant la musique de leurs corps enlacés.

 

Chaque mouvement les rapprochait un peu plus de l’extase. La table basse assistait impassible à leurs ébats, résistant sous les assauts répétés de Tristan.

Tristan finit par lâcher prise et se laissa emporter par la vague déferlante de son orgasme. Sophie le suivit de près, ses mains s’agrippant, dans un dernier geste de détresse, au rebord de la table laquée.

 

_… Je ne sais même plus quel film on était censé regarder. Bah, ça sera pour la prochaine fois. Peut-être._

 

*****

 

_Samedi 28 juillet_

_Cher journal,_

_Ce matin, on a fait un peu la grasse matinée, pour une fois. Je dis un peu, parce qu’en fait, on s’est levé tard, mais on était réveillé depuis longtemps…_

 

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps et perçait à travers le voilage d’organza qui couvrait la fenêtre de la chambre. Il jetait ses rayons sur le grand lit sombre où dormaient Tristan et Sophie.

Tristan se retourna en grognant, tandis que Sophie ouvrit un œil. La lumière baignait déjà la pièce, les coins d’ombre où s’étaient cachés les monstres et les fantômes pendant la nuit disparaissant à la faveur du jour.

Au petit matin, le monde était calme, et la vie dormait.

Mais plus Sophie. Sophie était maintenant bien réveillée, mais n’osait mettre un pied hors du lit. Une fois la jeune femme sortie de sous les draps, la journée pourrait commencer, et elle ne pouvait se diriger que vers sa propre fin. De sorte que, plus elle retardait le moment de se lever, plus elle avait l’impression que la journée serait longue.

Ah, les mystères de la perception.

 

Ce que Sophie percevait étonnamment bien, c’était les ronflements de Tristan. Ils n’étaient ni particulièrement forts, ni particulièrement gênants, mais ils indiquaient quelque chose qui énervait profondément Sophie en ce moment : que Tristan dormait toujours. Mais plus elle. Il lui fallait résoudre ce dilemme au plus vite.

Elle se glissa dans le dos de son homme, collant sa forte poitrine contre les omoplates de celui-ci et enserrant Tristan de ses bras potelés. Elle aimait sentir contre sa peau la chair brûlante de son compagnon, qui semblait toujours dégager une chaleur impressionnante. L’été n’était pas encore trop chaud, ce n’était donc pas un problème.

Mais Tristan ronflait toujours et ne faisait pas mine de se réveiller de sitôt. Il fallait passer la vitesse supérieure et enclencher le turbo.

 

Sophie fit lentement descendre une de ses mains curieuses jusqu’à l’entrejambe de Tristan où reposait, flasque encore, son sexe endormi. Elle le délaissa pourtant, préférant s’attarder sur le sac délicat de ses bourses, frôlant de la pulpe de ses doigts la peau fine et fragile.

La caresse ne passa pas inaperçue et, dans un demi-sommeil, Tristan s’étira pour laisser plus d’espace et de liberté à Sophie. Elle les mit bientôt à profit, faisant courir ses doigts sur cette verge ensommeillée qui, elle aussi, s’étirait peu à peu. Les ronflements avaient disparu, laissant la place à des soupirs de contentement de plus en plus sonores.

 

Tristan finit par se réveiller complètement et se retourna, les yeux toujours englués de sommeil. Ses mains, bien plus vivaces, voyageaient déjà sur les monts et vallées du corps sensuel de Sophie, s’insinuant dans ses recoins les plus secrets.

Elle fut incapable de réprimer le gémissement qui accompagna la pression des doigts de Tristan sur son bouton de rose. Par vengeance, une bien douce et agréable vengeance, elle enserra le sexe de Tristan, maintenant fièrement dressé, dans sa paume moite.

Il répondit à la caresse avec une plainte de son cru, qui fit naître des frissons dans le dos de Sophie. Ainsi encouragée, elle accéléra ses mouvements, tentant tant bien que mal de conserver son rythme quand son corps tout entier perdait ses repères sous les assauts répétés de Tristan sur son intimité.

 

Leurs grognements et leurs soupirs se mêlaient, paroles incohérentes sur la musique de leurs deux corps à l’unisson qui cherchaient l’harmonie dans un crescendo de plaisir.

L’extase les surprit, enlacés dans les bras l’un de l’autre, leurs doigts fébriles cherchant à s’accrocher à la raison en empoignant les draps, qui n’avaient pourtant rien fait.

 

Tristan ouvrit enfin les yeux et murmura, la voix encore nouée de sommeil : « Bonjour. »

Sophie lui répondit d’un sourire avant de se rendormir, satisfaite et détendue.

 

_… Quand je me suis enfin réveillée, Tristan m’avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, et il me l’avait apporté au lit. Je te l’ai déjà dit, journal, que c’était un amour ?_

 

*****

 

_Dimanche 29 juillet_

_Cher journal,_

_Tu sais que je ne suis pas particulièrement prude, et qu’en dix ans de vie avec Tristan, j’ai expérimenté pas mal de choses. Mais ça…_

 

Ils avaient été incapables de tenir plus loin que l’entrée.

Toute la matinée, ils s’étaient regardés de loin l’un l’autre, appréciant leurs anatomies respectives dans les tenues de bain appropriées à une sortie à la piscine. Tristan avaient eu de grandes difficultés à se maintenant dans un état décent en observant les courbes généreuses de Sophie, qui elle, de son côté, avait admiré sa silhouette élancée et finement musclée, et son délicieux postérieur moulé dans un slip de bain trop seyant.

Bref, le désir avait monté pendant trop longtemps pour qu’ils puissent se retenir de se sauter dessus une fois le palier franchi.

 

En quelques secondes, ils étaient nus et Tristan, dans un élan de désir, tourna Sophie contre le mur, les mains à plat sur la cloison. À genou, il embrassa ses fesses plantureuses, et y mordit une fois, pour le plaisir d’entendre le petit cri perçant que Sophie poussa alors.

Il continua à palper la chair souple et généreuse, puis écarta les deux globes pour atteindre sa destination, ce petit orifice intriguant qui était l’objet de nombre de ses fantasmes depuis quelques temps. Il y posa un doigt, observant les spasmes que cela produisait. Il décida enfin d’y goûter et y donna un grand coup de langue.

 

Sophie, encore surprise de la hardiesse de Tristan, se trouva au comble de l’étonnement quand elle sentit la bouche de son homme sur cette partie si intime de son corps. La sensation était plus étrange qu’agréable. Mais peut-être était-ce le tabou, peut-être le côté pervers de l’acte, mais l’idée même de ce que Tristan était en train de faire était excitante, en dehors de toute sensation physique. Elle l’encouragea à poursuivre ses explorations, épiçant ses paroles de mots indécents.

Tristan combla Sophie d’attention, y retirant un plaisir inavouable mais réel. Il lui fallait plonger dans les entrailles de la jeune femme, il voulait la sentir autour de lui, l’enserrant dans ses brèches les plus intimes.

Quand il eut suffisamment mouillé l’orifice, il y porta les doigts, continuant de préparer scrupuleusement la place pour l’accueillir.

 

Sophie savait déjà ce que Tristan désirait, et bien qu’étonnée, elle était prête à lui offrir. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle en avait même envie. Très envie.

Elle lui fit bientôt signe de cesser ses titillements et de passer au plat principal, l’intimant de se dépêcher en ouvrant elle-même ses fesses pour le recevoir.

Il n’en fallait pas plus pour le convaincre, et Tristan se positionna derrière elle avant de pousser doucement d’un minuscule mouvement du bassin. Le corps de Sophie naturellement résista, puis céda sous la pression.

Il fallut toute la force de volonté de la jeune femme pour l’accepter en son sein et réduire à néant la douleur qui pointait le bout de son nez. La récompense fut à la hauteur de l’effort : c’était un plaisir nouveau, différent, mais ô combien agréable.

 

Une fois la première barrière franchie, l’expérience devenait littéralement une partie de plaisir. Ils furent bientôt tous deux submergés par ces sensations nouvelles. Leur découverte conjointe de jouissances inconnues décuplait encore leurs émotions.

Quelques minutes de plus, et ils voguaient sur une vague d’euphorie, leurs sens en émoi et leurs corps fébriles.

 

_… Bref, cher journal, ce midi, je me suis fait enculer. Et c’était bon._


End file.
